


Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice (and dango)

by sunlitpearl



Series: Eris Week 2020 [5]
Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: Gen, day 5: post making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlitpearl/pseuds/sunlitpearl
Summary: A peaceful morning, breakfast. A simple routine that everyone enjoyed.
Relationships: Ferris Eris & Iris Eris, Lucile Eris & Ferris Eris, Lucile Eris & Iris Eris
Series: Eris Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice (and dango)

Lucile liked looking at the cracks in the ceiling of the dojo. He really did. They felt familiar, and they never changed. Well, except for when they did- The whole building was quite old. Still, they kept him company when he, in the middle of the night, pulled himself from his thoughts and was left with a blank mind. 

He didn’t like having nothing to think about. His mind would wander to places he’d rather stay away from, or he’d feel disconnected from his body. Detached. He didn’t like that, either. So he always counted the cracks in the ceiling. One, two, three. He’d count and recount them for hours on end. One, two, three. Until morning came. 

Iris would barge in then, figure obscured by the morning light. She’d tackle him, hugging him and then promptly drag him outside. Into the light. Ugh.

But it was fine, because the sun wouldn’t kill him, and his sister was good with him being around her, and his other sister seemed to like when he ate the sweets she bought.

Once he was out and about, Iris would lead him to a table outside, in the garden. The table was always filled with different breakfast foods- Tea, coffee, milk, honey. Cookies, cake, and most importantly, dango. 

“Here.” Ferris would say, placing a plate with a different dango each day in front of him, as he’d sit down with Iris still clinging onto his arm. “Better eat it all.”

And like this was normal, like they’ve been doing this since forever (and he’d never get quite accustomed to this ambience, not really), he’d nod with a smile on his face. And Iris would add something periodically onto his plate, and he’d try to eat that too, even if his stomach wasn’t made for sweets (or any human food at all). Because his youngest sister’s smile was the most precious thing he had seen. Of course, Ferris’ smile, even if small and now rare, was on par with it. 

Sometimes he would try to eat something on his own accord; a particular cake that called his attention, a cookie he had seen someone carrying around. And he never found something he really, really liked, but he enjoyed trying them out. The things he’d like a bit more, though, would appear often on the breakfast table. He didn’t know why, but he was glad to be able to eat them again. 

No, his stomach wasn’t made for sweets, but he was so glad they allowed him to exist near them despite that. He didn’t need words of love, or hugs, or gifts. Just being in their presence was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> From here on out the fics are a lot more lighthearted and sweet- Its what they deserve


End file.
